Sam & Cat's 50 First Dates (puckentine)
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: This is my very first fanfic of PUCKENTINE. Its plot is based on Adam Sandler's 50 First Dates.. (how unoriginal for me to write a story based on a movie. IKR lol) I hope I can make you puckentiners happy by making this fic. #puckentine lives on! PS. If any of you wants to add some stuff in this fic, tell me. I won't mind. :3
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Third Person Narrative

Just after her best friend, Carly Shay, left Seattle and went with her dad in Italy, Sam Puckett realized there's no reason to be there anymore. So she said her goodbyes to her friends and hopped on her new motorcycle. She drove for hours even though she didn't know where she was going.

"Fudge! I forgot to bring some snacks. Now I'm hungry as a hobo's pet." The sun rose and she's still driving, then she saw a sign "Hollywood, California". The girl was relieved knowing there's a place she can get some fuel for her tummy monster.

She parked her bike then headed to the stall she was eyeing for. "Are you Sam Puckett from iCarly?" a man in the stall caught her attention when he mentioned iCarly. "Are you a cop?" she asked. "No." the man assured her. "Then I'm Sam. How are your burritos?" she asked with enthusiasm. "Disgusting." The man answered. "I'll take a jumbo." she said.

As she was about to finish the disgusting burrito which had a battery in it earlier, she saw a redheaded girl being thrown in a garbage truck. "How could he not see her?!" A little part of Sam's brain kicked her protective instincts that caused her to throw her food on the side and run for the truck that had the helpless anonymous girl. After her cannon-ball in the pool of garbage, she saw pink shoes up in the air. She found what she came for. "Hey lady! Let's get out of here!" a sense of panic in her voice as she helped the redhead on her feet. "Wow! That was fun!" the girl said excitedly with bright eyes.  
Sam was confused by the other girls' reaction to what just happened. The trucks' walls were closing in and made a huge sound that alerted both of them. "We're gonna get squashed if we don't move fast now!" Sam said. "I'm gonna faint! Cause whenever I get scared I f-" the redhead fell into Sam's arms which made Sam's stomache turn in a nice way. "This feels awkward, but I'll set if off aside for now, I gave to rescue her first."

She carried the girl out of the truck hurriedly and when she landed, she sprained her ankle because of the added weigh by the rescued girl. She winced at the pain but endured it. She put the girl down on the concrete floor and looked for something to wake the girl up.

"A leaf lower. Perfect." she said to herself.

Cat's PoV

"I woke up to the sound of strong wind blowing at my face. I remembered helping two little kids find their lost cat. Heehee. My name's Cat. I found the cat in a trash can so I got in it and got the feline then gave it to the boys after that, I recall that when I was waving goodbye at them, my gum fell out of my mouth and into the trash can I was in, then I was up in the air screaming, then I found myself in a pool of trash. I was rescued by this blonde that I recognize from somewhe-  
"Hey, kid. You alright there? Din't tell me you're going to faint again." "You're from that webshow iCarly, right?" I asked while standing up. I saw the grin on her face turn into a frown. Maybe it's because I mentioned their show? Maybe something bad happened. Maybe –  
"Yeah. I'm the Sam one, I never got to know your name." Sam tried to smile.  
"I'm Cat! Catarina Valentine. My friends and I love your show!" I tried to make Sam smile even more to make it up to her for making her frown earlier.  
"Thanks." She smiled. I smiled. "You know a place where I can hose off? My own stench is making me puke." she crinkled her nose which made me giggle.  
"My Nona's place. Let me repay you with the gift of bathing." I tugged her shirt to let her know that she really needs to take a shower ASAP.  
"Okay." She replied with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Sam didn't want to "jank up" her motorcycle so we trickered the limo guy to take us to Nona's place for free, but I'm kinda scared we'll get caught trickering him. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Sam's Thoughts in the Shower

**Third Person Narrative (8:05 am)**

"Sam, do you think we'll get caught? I don't want to go to juvy just yet."

"We won't get caught, but if we do, I won't let them catch us." Sam was surprised by her own words.

"Thanks, Sam." Cat said as she leaned on Sam's shoulder. Sam would have strangled someone, other than Carly, who would try to touch her or even make contact with her, but she senses something different with Cat that makes her put her guards down.

**Sam's PoV**

I turned on the shower and scrubbed away all the dirt I had on me.  
"This girl's making me question my sexual preference, she's making me feel worse than Carly ever did but in a nice way. I mean, I loved Carly, but she's gone now, so that means I can have some fun with Cat." "No. that's not nice and so selfish. That ain't how you treat people." Since when did I care about people? This must be the effect of that bad burrito I nearly finished earlier. I think this is love at first sight. I know it is, but still, I'm not into that kind of stuff. "Aw shucks, I'll just give this a shot."

_**Note: I apologize for short chapters guys. You can submit your ideas in regards to PUCKENTINE. :3**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Gang

**Cat's PoV**

Sam's a good person. I know it. I don't know why I had this sudden urge to just kiss her everywhere when I found out she was the one who rescued me. Maybe it came from watching too many fairytale dramas but I never had feelings for a girl before. "Wow, did I just say I have feelings for a girl? Weird." I saw Sam come out of the room and noticed how she was less than amused at the bathrobe she's now wearing.

"Got anything else than this puking rainbow?" she asked.

"No. Sorry." I replied with a giggle. We heard the door open and saw Dice stepping in.

"Hey, Cat. Whoa. Who's that? Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. Is that Sam from iCarly? Are you Sam from iCarly?!" Dice asked Sam in a strange high pitch while grabbing the locks of his hair in excitement.

"No, that chick's way hotter than me."

"She is Sam." I told Dice while chuckling.

"Wow!" Dice's expression changed when he asked again. "What's she doing here?" rudeness in his voice which really surprised me.

"Dice. Please watch your to-" The door opened which interrupted my sentence. "Nona!" I was surprised by Nona since she was place in a sac and on a wagon while the kids she was babysitting rolled the wagon in our place.

_**Note: Guys, I hope I'm not boring you out. I tried what I can, so I'm really hoping that you'll read until the end of this fic.**_  
_**If you want, you can send me some plot ideas or stuff in regards to Puckentine! :3**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Nona's Doubts

**Nona's PoV (9:00 am)**

"I need to retire being a babysitter. Those kids are a pain in my neck! I just want to move to Elderly Acres." I said while gathering myself up. I realized there's another girl standing next to me.

"No! You can't leave me here by myself!" my granddaughter trying to convince me stay.

"You'll be fine." I said while smiling at her. I turned my look to this other girl and asked Cat, "Who's this friend of yours?"

"Oh. That's Sam! She'll stay for the night." Sam and I were surprised by those words she just said about Sam staying in our home tonight. "She saved me from being squashed by a garbage truck!" Cat continued gladly. What was strange was that she has that glint in her eyes when she talked about this Sam girl.

"How lovely! Would you mind if I let here come with me for a stroll in the grocery store?" I managed to keep a smile while I asked her.

"Sure! Oh, and Sam, I think there's a bunch of clothes in my room that fits you. You can't go out in public in a robe you know. But if you want to, go right ahead." Cat told Sam giggling.

"No, problem." Sam assured Cat by touching her forearm when she waked towards the room to change clothes. After that, she went off with me.

_**Note: I really REALLY hope you're losing interest in this fic. It's my first try to write something like this. I'm still keeping my fingers crossed that you are still enjoying this and are willing to read until the end. :) Thanks for the views guys. :3**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Interogation

**Sam's PoV (9:30 am)**

"So, Nona, are you really moving to Elderly Acres? What about Cat?" I asked concerned of her statement earlier. The old woman pulled me in an alley then asked me.

"Why do you suddenly care so much for my granddaughter? I saw the way you look at her earlier. What did you do to make her fall for you so easily? She's a special girl! Not like any other! You shouldn't be taking advantage of such a sweet soul!" Nona practically yelled at my face.

"What?! I don't know why I care for her so suddenly! I didn't do anything to her rather than save her life and brought her home without any injuries! And w-" Some of the words of this old woman sank in.  
"Wait, she's in love with me? And why do you say she's a special girl? What makes her so special? Except for the fact that she's bubbly and a little airhead sometimes."

Nona closed her eyes, gently tapped my head which slightly annoyed me but I let it slide off, and released her grip on my arms. She opened her eyes and I can see tears forming on the corner of them.

"She's very special you know. She's a survivor."

_**Note: Hey! So, some of the characters aren't in character because, well, the story's plot is based on a movie. **__**J**__** that's why Nona and Dice are kinda rude and stuff to Sam, maybe because she's a stranger that Cat invited over in their home, or there's something even big Nona is trying to prevent Sam from doing. (minor spoiler, lol) Thanks for the reviews though! :3**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Revelations

_*Flashback*_

"Nona, are we there yet? I can't wait to taste all the bibble I can get with my bare hands." Cat told Nona while sitting in the shotgun seat and opening and closing her hands imagining she's gripping bibble.

"A few more turns and we'll be there quickly. I told you it's not just bibble you'll be getting for your birthday! There'll be a lot of presents too!" Cat smiled widely with excitement in her eyes. Nona smiled back at her while driving. When the woman returned her eyes on the road, she saw a large cow in the middle of the road which caused Nona to swivel and lose control of the car. Nona had minor injuries and some bruises but the redheaded girl suffered much more than what her grandmother did. Since the car turned left, she bumped her head on the window on her side which caused damage to her brain. The injury caused her to suffer a short-term memory loss. When she falls asleep, her brain "reboots" back to the day the amnesia began.

_*End of Flashback*_

**Sam's PoV**

"So, you're saying that she doesn't remember that accident? She won't remember me rescuing her? And she won't remember her feelings for me when she wakes up tomorrow morning? Is that what you're saying?" my heart is like being crushed by someone's hands when I realized what I'm getting myself into and it's possible results.

"Unfortunately, yes. I think you better start leaving, she'll get over you instantly. I won't have you hurting Cat just because of your "questionable motives". Nona told me while turning away and going to the store herself.

"Wait. Just to be clear, I don't have any bad intentions to your granddaughter. It became clear to me now that I'm in love with her. I'll do whatever I have to do for her to remember me tomorrow and the days after that, even if it takes an eternity to make it work, I'm willing to do it again and again." I told the woman with all honesty.

Nona looked stunned by the serious words that came out of a 16-year-old girl me that claims to be in love with her granddaughter.

"Just remember that she's not looking for any one night stands, she has a fragile heart, Sam, but your bones are a little more breakable when I find out you're only messing with Cat." Nona threatened. I didn't really got intimidated by the threats of the old woman but I guess I have to ignore it for now.

"I promise you, I won't hurt her." with that, I ran back to the apartment with difficulty because of my sprained ankle. "I have to think of something quick!" I said through gritted teeth.

An imaginary light bulb appeared on top of my head. "Got it." I smiled at my own genius idea.

_**Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading all the way here! I really appreciate you people. Your reviews and stuff and thaaaaangs. (I got stuff and thaangs from The Walking Dead, any fans out there?) Hope this chapter revealed why Nona and Dice were being rude to Sam. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Gift

**Cat's PoV (10:00 am)**

"Bye, Dice!" I waved at him as he exits the door.  
"I wonder what's taking them so long. I hope Nona didn't forget it was my birthday tod-"  
"Cat!" I was surprised by Sam's arrival without Nona. She looked tired, has she been running?  
"Cat, Nona told me it's your birthday today so I brought you this flower." Sam held out the rose she was talking about.  
"I just thought you'll love them and... it matches your hair." Sam continued what she was saying but now she was looking at the floor, then at me, and after that, she smiled and I saw her crystal blue eyes twinkle even though she was out of breath from the running. I pulled her in and closed the door behind us then I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Thank you, Sam." I faced her without letting go of my arms wrapped around her neck, so we're facing each other.  
I saw her blush and I couldn't contain the giggle that wanted to come out from inside of me.  
"You're welcome." She grinned and I saw something deep in her ocean blue eyes. We were in that position for a few seconds, just staring, admiring at each other and I let go because I can't let the rose she gave me dry out, so I put it in a glass of water.

Sam's PoV

"What just happened?" I was amazed by the reaction she gave me.

"She really is special."

_**Note: Another chapter! I hope you guys keep reading this fanfic. I**__**t's really fun to make and I hope you're also having fun reading it. :) **_

_**Submit your plot ideas if you like to. I'll write you a story :)**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Recovering

**Sam's PoV (10:20 am)**

I unfolded the couch bed and settled myself. I hissed at the sharp pain on my ankle.

"Hey, Cat, do you have any good shows in that TV of yours?" I asked, not minding the pain.

"I have _That's A Drag_ and _Drake and Josh_!" Cat told me while she's making snacks.

"Whoa! I love those shows!" I was stunned that someone like her would love those shows, then again, _everyone_ loves the two shows.

I was massaging my sprained ankle when I made a wrong movement that caused me to say "ouch" loudly.  
Cat heard it and brought the snacks with her as she sat down next to me.

"Sam, what happened?" I was still massaging my injured ankle when I felt a single tear run down my cheek. "Wow, I was so caught up on Cat that I totally forgotten about this sprain." I thought.

Cat quickly gasped when she saw me in pain, so she wiped away my tear.

"Wait here." She sat up looking serious and headed to the kitchen. She returned with a bag a frozen peas and gently got my hand that was massaging the sprain earlier away from it, then she carefully placed the bag on my painful ankle which was miraculously getting better that instant. She looked so serious when she examined it.

"It's just a little sprain, nothing to worry about." I smiled at her.

"How did you get this?" Concern was written all over the girl's face.

"Well, when you fainted, I carried you out of the truck we were in and when we landed on the floor, I messed up." I explained to her.

"I'm so sorry, Sam! I became an additional weight when you carried me and I caused this to happen and I'm sorry!" Cat meant everything she said but she was wrong.

"Don't apologize, kiddo. I miscalculated my landing. That's what happened and it doesn't matter because it's already here, there's nothing we can do about it but to let it heal, okay?" I said while grabbing her on the shoulders and looking directly in her eyes.

"I suppose. Thanks for not blaming me. You're a nice person, Sam. And sweet, too." she said with a giggle.

"Hey, I'm not swee- well, I can be a little sweet." I half-smiled at her.

_**Note: I'm trying to update daily so you don't have to wait for decades. XD Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you guys are happy with what's happening between them. :3**_

_**Again, you guys can message me if you want me to make a story about this fandom. The plot can be from a song, a movie, or even a quote. :)**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Make her happy

p class="MsoNormal"strongCat's PoV (11:00 am)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sam's a really nice person, compared to what she was in the show. It's official. I'm in love with her, but I think she doesn't feel the same way I do for her. I hope she does./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow, she looks so peaceful eating those snacks I made and watching That's a Drag." Whoa! We're both into the same show! I think that's a sign. br / "Don't be silly. Many people love watching that show." I have to take her picture./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThird Person Narrative/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cat stealthily took a photo of Sam eating and watching but she forgot to turn off the sound effect and the "continuous shots". Sam heard this and quickly got up and went to Cat's place in the /"Cat, delete those."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSam's PoV/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay." Cat said with sad puppy eyes that made me feel /"Done." I was relieved because I don't like it when others take photos of me while I'm not ready. I have to make it up to /"Hey, Cat, what's your favorite foo-" br /"BIBBLE!" Cat said it out loud at my face while clapping her /"Great! I know a place. "I told her smirking. She looked /"Yay! Let's go!" Cat jumped /"No, you stay here. I'll go get my motorcycle first and I'll bring back some bibble." I explained to her, trying hard not to disappoint her for not letting her come with me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I left the apartment and went to where I left my bike and I drove to my destination, The Bibble Factory. I know a guy there, the manager actually, so I told him everything. He gave me four buckets of bibble for free, I thanked him for /"How can I bring all these back there?" I thought. I went back inside the factory and asked Bill for two large boxes where I can put the buckets in. thanks goodness he has a golden heart and he gave me the boxes. br /I drove back to Cat's home./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"br /br /strongNoted: Sorry if this chapter took so long to be published, I had so much in my sched. :3 /strongstrongI was kinda getting discouraged by the lack of reviews, so I have been debating with myself whether I would continue writing this or continue with my life. I chose to continue this so I won't let down those people who have read this story from the start. :) /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine!/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10 - Accident?

**Cat's PoV (12:09pm)**

"Sam doesn't know I only deleted one of her pics." I chuckled knowing I did something bad.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Sam smiled as she managed to get what she went out for.  
"What's in those boxes?" I asked innocently.  
"See for yourself!" Sam kept a smile on. She's so adorable. I opened the boxes and I almost fainted from what I saw.  
"Four buckets of bibble?! But how much did all these cost? HOW DID YOU DO WHAT YOU DID?!" I literally almost fainted.  
"Whoa, slow down kid! I know a guy, and let me just say I used some magic on him." I squinted on those last words she just said but I brushed it off easily.  
"Thank you, Sam! I love you! I love you I love you I love you!" I noticed how surprised she was with what I said but I was so busy kissing her cheeks repeatedly but when she turned to look at me I accidentally kissed her lips which froze her in place and it did the same to me. I gently got off her and placed the bibble in my room.

**Sam's PoV**

There are no words to describe what I'm feeling right now. I feel like I'm floating.

Cat kissed me on my lips.

I can't move.

_**Note: Hey guys! I'm genuinely sorry that it's been a long time since I've uploaded a new chapter. I've been busy with my life that I didn't have any time with typing. Sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it. :3**_

_**Keep calm and Ship Puckentine!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Food

**Cat's PoV (12:20pm)**

"It was just an accident, right? A nice, lingering accident, but why didn't she become angry after it happened? Was she that surprised? I hope she's not mad at me." *_bbbbllllggggrrrrrrr*_

**Third Person Narrative**

Sam heard the growling of Cat's tummy which caused her to go back to reality.  
"Cat, I'm going to that burger place, I'll be back quickly."  
"Can I come with you? I don't want to be alone here." Cat pouted.  
"Sure kid." Cat linked arms with Sam as they walked into Inside Out Burger.

While they were eating, Sam noticed that Cat is fond of drawing smiley faces on her burger with ketchup.  
"Cat, why are you drawing happy stuff on your food?" Sam chucked.  
"Because, I don't want to eat sad foods, Sam. It'll make me feel guilty if I find out my food isn't happy of its fate." Cat answer Sam without even taking off her concentrated eyes on her food.  
"Oh, so that's why." Sam nodded.

**Cat's PoV  
**

While I was busy with my burger, Sam took the other ketchup sachet and began drawing on her own burger.  
"Sam, what are you doing to your burger?"  
"It needed to be happy." She answered me with those simple little words with a smile. I smiled back to her even though she's concentrating on her burger.

**Note: Hello, lovable readers! lol**  
**I hope you liked the new chapter of this story (even though it's short).**

**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine! :3**


	12. Chapter 12 - Old Friend

**Sam's PoV (12:29pm)**

I need her to remember me tomorrow. I know it's impossible but I've got to figure something out. I have to call Fredward.

"Cat, excuse me for a minute. I've got to make a call." I said while standing up and Cat gave me a thumbs up while eating her happy burger. I went to the washroom and dialed his number.

"Sam! Hey, Sam. I – we miss you so much here! Spencer is preparing for a reunion- I coughed loudly so he could hear.

"Fredward, I need you to do something. It's very important." I told him everything, about what's happening, what I've gotten myself into and how fast my feelings developed for Cat.

"I'm speechless, Sam. I didn't know you have a thing for girls, and I honestly thought I still have a chance with you, but whatever makes you happy, I respect that and I will do what you requested. I'll do the best I can.

"Thanks, Fredweird. I know I can count on you. Just give me a call when it's finished.

"Alright Sam."

"Okay."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yep?"

"I hate you." I can see him smiling even though it's impossible.

"I hate you too, Frednub." I smiled, remembering old memories.

I end the call and returned to our table.

"Sam, who was that?" Cat asked while picking some fries.

"Just an old friend of mine." I said while sitting down.

_**Note: Another chapter added! :D**_  
_**I'll try my best to keep this story going. TRY. HAHA!**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine! :3**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Planning Plans

**Third Person Narrative (1:30 pm)**

Sam and Cat got back in the apartment and they saw Nona was already cooking some lunch.  
"Cat, I'll just go and talk to Nona about something. Be right back." Sam smiled at the redhead.

**Sam's PoV**

"Hey, Nona, can I ask you something?" I whispered so Cat wouldn't hear our conversation.  
"Sure, Sam. What is it?" she replied while stirring something in the bowl.  
"The hospital you and Cat were in, how far is it from here?"  
"Why do you ask? Don't tell me you'll tell Cat about the accident." Nona faced me this time while chuckling. Her expression changed when she saw how serious I look.  
"Sam, that's a bad idea. You know you'll only upset her and she won't even remember it when she wakes up!" her voice was even higher when she told me this.  
"So, you're just going to keep her clueless? Is that what you want? There's so many things she's missing out in her life! Her friends would want to see her again. You can't just keep her like this forever. One day she'll wake up 47 years old and wonder how it happened over night. Do you want that kind of life for your granddaughter? How could you sleep knowing it's the same day every day for her?" My voice was getting louder each word I throw at the lady. Cat must've heard us but she didn't know what we're talking about and resumed watching some reruns of That's A Drag.

"You think I sleep well when I know she has this condition? That's why I'm always protecting her from clueless lovers who will take advantage of her. She can't – she couldn't have a normal relationship because she won't remember who she's with!"  
"If you keep trapping her in that day, she really won't have a good life. She's someone who deserves better than this and you know it."

Nona stopped her stirring and gently put the bowl down on the counter. She let out a frustrated sigh and told me, "Fine, you win. It's just half a mile from here. I'll give you the directions later. Right now, we have to tell this to Cat. I'll message Dice. Oh, and I almost forgot, the scrapbook." With that, Nona went inside the room and returned with the scrapbook she's talking about.

_**Note: Here you go guys! A new chapter. :D  
**__**Thanks to those who kept on reading even though it always (most of the time) it takes me too long to update a new chapter of this story. xD**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine :3 (don't let this ship sink, pleeeaaassseeeee. lol)**_


	14. Chapter 14 - She found out

**Cat's PoV**

"So, what's this about? And Nona, where's my bibble? I thought you said there'll be presents and bibble?" I asked Nona confused. They're sitting in front of me which is weird, things like this often means business.  
"Cat, I'm sorry honey but this isn't about your birthday." Nona told me with sad eyes which really REALLY confused me.  
I was growing nervous when I finally asked her, "What's going on?" Nona was about to answer but Dice looked at her with an expression that tells her that he'll be the one to answer my question.

"Cat, we're really sorry to tell you but you and Nona were in an accident a year ago. It was your birthday when it happened. You suffered from a – a short-term amnesia that makes you remember the happenings before the accident and when you sleep-" Dice was holding back tears. "your brain just washes off the new memories and kind of "reboots" back to your memories before the crash. We've been making you think it's your birthday everyday even if it isn't because we know it'll be hard for you if we keep telling you what really happened just like what we're doing now." Dice explained everything to me, then I started to cry so hard there's a lump in my throat, since I can't contain what I'm feeling anymore. I touched my head, looking for the scar from the surgery and there it is, I felt it. I was sobbing as soon as realization hits me hard.  
Nona handed me something. A scrapbook. It contains a piece of newspaper that contained to accident, a picture of me when I was still recovering and the handwritten drafts by me which were songs that I always write when it's my birthday.

I ran to my room with the book with me. "This is not good. Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong to deserve this?" I thought as I was crying my heart out. I heard a soft knock on the door.

* * *

_**Note: It's a miracle! A NEW CHAPTER! Woohooo! xD  
**__**I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I think this story is going to take a while to continue since I'm having "writer's block" or whatever they call it. I hope I can finish this ASAP. I got school and stuff to take care of first. :)  
**__**Oh, and don't the Sam & Cat issues get in your head. We have Puckentine for food's sake!**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine :3  
**_

_**Pizza Lover – FB page  
**__**  
**__**arrsplank - instagram**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Savor the Moment

**Cat's PoV**

Sam… that means I won't have any memory of us together." I though as my sobbing grew louder that it filled the entire room.  
"Cat, it's me." I heard the sincerity in her voice that makes my heart melt, but I didn't reply.  
"I know you feel sad now so I thought that I needed to comfort you. I – I don't usually say things like this but…. You – you've changed me. I know that I'm a girl who's tough as nails who can do whatever I want whenever, so, I just want you to get through this like a strong girl you are and we'll go visit your friends and then the park."

"Did I hear her right? She wants me to be happy? *sniff* I have to savor this day when I can still remember her. _Us.  
_I opened the door and I saw her standing in front of me. I cleared my throat. "Let's go!" I told her and smiled. She smiled back and squezzed my hand which gave me ghostbombs, goosebumps goosebumbs, whatever they call it, but the wonderful kind of goosebumps.

"Nona, we'll be going to places, if it's okay." I told Nona and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect her." Sam gave Nona a genuine smile. I'm blushing right now.  
"Okay. Just be back before dark. Nona called to us before we exit the door.

* * *

_**Note: This is another frustratingly short chapter. Don't worry guys, It gets better on the next chapters. :)**_  
_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine! :3**_

_**Social media accounts: if you have any of these. :3**_

_**Instagram: arrsplank**_  
_**Tumblr: isuperlovecatsanddogs**_  
_**Twitter: TWD'sAbbyXD**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Reuinion

**Sam's PoV (2:00 pm)**

"Hop on." I told Cat and gave her the helmet. She hopped on and put the helmet on.  
"I told your friends to go to Bots so we can meet up with them. I ask Dice to give me their numbers so…"  
"Thanks Sam, for everything." Cat told me when she wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned on my back before we drove off. I'm blushing and I can't stop.  
"No problem, kid. I'd do anything to keep you happy." I looked at her behind my shoulder then she tightened her embrace which made me gasp a little. This made Cat giggle against me.  
"Hold on tight." And with that, we drove to Bots where the waiters are robots. "I have to get everything ready." I thought.  
"Jadey!" Cat looked behind the glass door before sprinting towards the group of people which I assume her friends.

**Cat's PoV  
**  
"Cat!" Tori, Jade and Andre exclaimed when they heard me.  
"We missed you!"  
"Thanks for being here." I looked at Sam who looks happy and mouthed her a "thank you" and she gave me a thumbs up. I saw Robbie **without **Rex which surprised me but who knows how much I've been missing out, probably everyone.  
"Cat! I'm so glad you're back!" Robbie gave me a hug and when I looked at Sam, she looked like she's ready to make Robbie eat hot sauce, so I let go from the hug and squeezed his shoulder.  
"I'm glad too." I smiled at him and I saw Jade's not with Beck so I asked "Well, there wasn't any spark left in us so we decided to go our separate ways then I found out the reason of the lack of spark…" Jade pointed her finger on Tori. "Vega. I thought it was just a simple crush but I figured out that I was already in love with her even before she confessed her feelings to me." Jade held Tori's hand after she told me this.

We talked for a few hours and took a photo of us together for remembrance of today. "If I put this photo under my pillow, maybe I'll dream of the memory in it." I thought.  
We said out goodbyes that was so difficult without crying. Seeing Jade with Tori, Andre with his music career amd Robbie being an actor in his own movie, I was so happy for them. We all left the restaurant together and separated.  
"Sam, thank you for this."  
"Don't thank me yet, we were going to the park, remember?" she hopped on her motorcycle and signaled me to hop on and she gave me my helmet. We arrived to the park a couple minutes later.

* * *

_**Note: Well, another chapter guys! We're in the half of the story. I hope I can end this one well. XD**_  
_**Thank you for waiting for so long! I hope I haven't gotten on your nerves for keeping you waiting. I'm trying my best here! XD**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine!**_

_**Social Media:**_  
_**Instagram: arrsplank**_  
_**Tumblr: isuperlovecatsanddogs**_  
_**Twitter: TWD'sAbbyXD**_


	17. Chapter 17 - A Walk to Not Forget

**Sam's PoV (3:30 pm)**

"The park was pretty empty when we got there, which is weird might I add. We were walking when we decided to find a spot on the grass to lay a blanket.  
"Ah. Relaxation." I said after I lay down on the blanket and put my hands behind my head. Cat was just standing and staring at me while eating her bibble that she packed in a zip lock plastic.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her and pat the spot beside me.  
She sat down quickly and told me "I don't want to forget about you, Sam." She threw her bibble to her side and embraced me very tight that I might float away if she lets go.  
"Me too, kid." I rested my head on her shoulder.  
"Do you really love me?" she asked me.  
"I love you more than anyone could ever love another person." I said to her while looking straight in her eyes.

**Cat's PoV**

I saw the honesty in her ocean blue eyes that's crashing over my very soul.  
"Even though you've only met me this morning?" I asked her while chuckling.  
"You've changed me, Cat. If only you knew what I was like back in Seattle, you'd see how much I've changed. I'm in love with you, Cat. You did that to me just by being you." She tapped my nose with her pointing finger and I giggled. I was so happy when I heard those words from her. I didn't know how to react. She said that she was in love with me.  
"Sam…" I hugged her real tight and when I pulled back, I gently kissed her and I could tell that she was kind of shocked at first but when I felt her kissing back, I smiled.

**Sam's PoV**

I pulled back from the kiss.  
"Cat, d-do you like me?" I know it was a stupid question but I still asked.  
"I love you." She gave me a quick peck on the lips, stood up and grabbed her bibble.  
"We should head back. Nona's going to worry about us if we don't go back soon." She told me.  
"Okay." I picked up the blanked and went back to where my motorcycle is. We drove back home and Nona was watching _Toilet Wars _with Dice

**_Note: Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Reviews are deeply appreciated. REALLY :)_**  
**_Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine :3_**

**_Social Media:_**

**_tumblr: _**  
**_instagram: arrsplank_**  
**_twitter: DarylFcknDixon_**  
**_FB: Pizza Lover_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Trust

**Dice's PoV (4:30 pm)**

"The lovers are back!" I exclaimed as Sam and Cat entered the door, I waved at them but Sam shot me a death glare that made me return my eyes on the TV very quickly.  
"How was it?" Nona asked them both.  
"How was what? Cat asked Nona. The lady just looked at her until Sam spoke.  
"It was fun. We ate at Bots and walked at the park." Sam told Nona while smiling.  
"Well, you two should get some rest, you look exhausted." Nona told them, they both nodded and went inside the room.

Once the coast is clear I asked Nona in a hushed voice.  
"Are you sure it's safe for Cat to be with someone like her in a same room?!"  
"Dice, Sam saved her from being crushed in a garbage truck, she's not what we think she is. She's sincere on the inside, for Cat specifically. I think my granddaughter is old enough to be with someone who will do anything just to make her happy. Haven't you seen how happy Cat was all morning? She's the one my granddaughter, Dice. I learned my lesson, keeping the world away from Cat, we did wrong and Sam's the one who will make everything alright." I Nona answered me in a matter-of-fact tone that made those words sink in.

"I won't argue with that. I just hope they'll stay the same in the morning." I told her then continued watching the awesome show.

_**Note: Well, two chapters in one day! Can you guys believe it?! You deserve it. :D**_  
_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are really REALLY :)**_  
_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine :3**_

_**Social Media:  
**__**instagram: arrsplank  
**__**twitter: DarylFcknDixon  
**__**FB: Pizza Lover**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Rest or more than that?

**Cat's PoV (5:45 pm)**

I locked the door so no one can disturb me while we do our skidlyboop. I just don't want to say the word, okay?

"Cat, are you sure we should sleep on the same bed? Not that I don't like it but this room has two beds." Sam asked me while taking off her clothes leaving nothing to cover her up. She noticed I haven't answered her question because I was drooling for her body.

"Sam, d-do you a-always sleep in your *couch couch * birthday suit?" I stutter out the words. I think I'm blushing. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I just want to feel the breeze, okay?" realizing what she said she burst out laughing and I joined her laugh fest. "I mean, it's hot when I have clothes on when I sleep so, yeah." She smirked and I just shrugged and began taking my clothes off. I saw Sam's eyes widen and step back a bit. I smirked while undressing.  
Sam turned her head on the other side. "Cat, what are you doing?" I saw the side of her blushing face and chest and I just giggled at the sight.

"I don't want to get all sweaty in my clothes, you know." I said and slipped under the blanket she also slipped under it. When she relaxed I felt her skin beside mine and I felt a sensation between my legs. I gasped a little and I think she kinda noticed it.

She turned her body so she can look at me. "You cold there, kiddo?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm all good." I'm just not used to this." I gestured between us. "Laying down in bed NAKED with another NAKED girl." I looked in her eyes while saying this.

"Yeah, me neither. Oh!" she facepalmed. "I forgot something" Sam got off the bed, bent over and looked for her pants on the floor. I looked away when I saw her bum saying hello to me.

"Here." She showed me her a photo in her phone. It's a photo of me and my friends earlier at Bots.

"Oooh, so that's why you were holding your phone up earlier. I thought you were texting someone.

"I work undercover." She has that sassy smirk on her lips and laid down beside me again. I hugged her but I forgot we were wearing nothing but I just held her even tighter, she shifter her legs over mine. I was so turned on right now. Wow. That's awkward.

**_Note: New chapter! I think you already know what happens next. ;)_**

**_It's my first time writing stuff like this, okay? I'm changing this to Rated M. :P  
I DEMAND REVIEWS AFTER THIS. xD_**

**_Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine_**

**_Social Media:_**

**_Instagram: arrsplank  
Twitter: DarylFcknDixon  
Tumblr:  
FB Page: Pizza Lover_**


	20. Chapter 20 - Yup It's Not Resting

**Third Person Narrative**

Cat was quietly moaning Sam's name then she puts herself on top of her and kisses her eagerly. Cat was drawing circles on Sam's stomach which made the blonde inhale sharply. Cat lowers her hand on the other girl's center and massages her clit. Sam was bucking her hips to meet Cat's hand.

The blonde pulled the redhead closer and moaned in Cat's ear which made Cat so turned on. Cat increased the speed of her fingers which are rubbing Sam's clit. Cat broke the kiss to enter Sam with three fingers since the girl was already wet.

She pumped in and out and again, increased her speed which made Sam grab the bed sheets like her life depended on it. Sam's juices flow on Cat's fingers.  
The redhead helped Sam ride her orgasm by still pumping in and out slowly but deeply. Cat looked up at Sam who was still in heaven. She opened her eyes and grabbed Cat and pinned her on the bed and she's on top again, willing to return the favor.

"It's your turn, Cat." Sam had a lopsided smirk drawn across her face. She lowers and kisses Cat passionately while massaging the redhead's breasts. Sam smiled when she felt her lips vibrate because of Cat's moans. Cat held her head back and Sam kissed her neck which made Cat dig her nails on Sam's back which made the blonde grunt and gasp. She kissed Cat's throat, shoulder blade, chest, the middle of her breasts, on her stomach and going down on her inner thighs kissing both of them.

Cat still has her eyes closed. Sam kissed both of Cat's folds when she blew on Cat's clit, the redhead slightly jerked in response. Sam finally attached her lips around the redhead's clit, playing with it. Using the tip of her tongue, Cat was grabbing her head like she was going crazy and her legs were even spread wider for Sam. The blonde enters Cat with two fingers and gently pushed them in, feeling Cat's wetness while the redhead was having the time of her life, opening her mouth to scream or say something but no sound came out so the two outside doesn't suspect them doing anything but sleeping. Cat's bucking her hips to deepen Sam's thrusting even more. The blonde got the message that Cat's close, so she increased her thrusting,

"S-Sam.. I'm- I'm gonna –" Sam kissed Cat deeply and whispered in her ear.

"Come for me, Cat." When Cat felt Sam's hot breath on her ear and fingers pumping in and out fast and Sam kissing her collarbone, Cat relaxed and rode her climax which lasted longer than she ever dreamt of. Cat went limp and relaxed under Sam.

"Sam… that was incredible." Sam kissed her forehead and laid down next to her/

"Don't fall asleep. Please." Sam whispered Cat.

"I won't. I'm just resting my eyes." Cat said and smiled.

"I love you, Sam. I love you so much." Cat cupped Sam's faced with closed eyes.

"I love you too, Cat." Sam smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Note: _**

**_*_****_crickets* this is awkward, but I'm glad I did it… I MEAN… wrote it… haha.  
I updated another chapter in one day (obviously *rolls eyes*)  
THIS ENDS SOON. VERY... SOON._**

**_I DEMAND REVIEWS AFTER THIS. xD_**

**_Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine! :3_**

**_Social Media:_**

**_Instagram: arrsplank  
Twitter: DarylFcknDixon  
Tumblr:  
FB Page: Pizza Lover_**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Morning After Yesterday

"AAAAHHH!" Sam had woken up to Cat's screaming. Sam saw Cat standing up and grabbing the sheets to cover her naked body.

"What are you doing here?!" Cat grabbed the solid thing closest to her and threw it across Sam's face but the blonde dodged it and began explaining.

"Cat, I'm Sam Puckett, you know, from iCarly? We spent yesterday together and.." Sam was picking up her phone from the ground when Cat took the opportunity to grab her lamp and smash it on Sam's head which made her unconscious. Cat screamed again.

Sam's PoV

"Ow!" I woke up with a stinging pain on my head where Dice put the frozen peas.

"The good news is that she doesn't have a concussion, but it'll leave a bruise." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." I heard Nona say and went to the room. I became aware of what happened earlier. I passed out naked. They saw me in my birthday suit! Good thing there's a robe that "magically" put on me. Great. Nona and Cat came back to the living room.

"I better be going." The doctor said then headed outside.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm not just used to waking up and seeing someone naked next to me, even if she's a celebrity." Cat wasn't making eye contact with me.

"I have to show you something." I grabbed my laptop and opened the e-mail Freddie sent me. Cat sat beside me and I clicked play on the video player. Cat saw the compilation of the things she missed out the entire year including harlem shake, the Emmy's and other stuff too. At the end of the video, it showed the newspaper headline about the accident and Cat's photo after the surgery. After Cat saw that, she ran her fingers slowly on her scalp to find the area where the stitches were. I saw a single tear flowed down on her cheek, I guess she found it. I showed her a video I shot when we're at Bots, when Cat came running towards her friends.

"So… we really do know each other." The girl told me but she was looking down with her fingers still on her scalp.

"Yeah, and we sorta did it… last night." I whispered so Nona and Dice wouldn't hear it. I hope they don't see Cat's reaction after I told her that, they might get the wrong idea. Cat stiffened and put her hands on her lap and turned her eyes to finally meet mine. I was kind of shocked but also relieved that she didn't grab my laptop and smack me on the face with it.

"I figured." Cat said and sighed.

"I hope you don't get upset with me since I told you that I love you." I told her this stupid sentence I came up with just now.

"You said that?" I saw Nona and Dice finally getting out of the room.

"Yeah, Cat. I'm going to be honest, okay? I know that you're aware right now that you have this... condition, but I don't care if you're going to forget who I am again tomorrow morning because I will do anything, everything to make you fall in love with me all over again, even if it takes forever." I said to Cat who has her mouth open slightly.

"S-Sam… I don't think this will work for both of us. Don't do this to yourself. I-I don't want you to get hurt." Cat has tears flowing on her cheeks again, but this thime it's like Niagra Falls on her face.

"Aw, kid. Don't cry. I love you okay? It won't ever change and I won't let you go so I can be with someone who has a memory of an elephant."Cat giggled at my "memory reference" and hugged me.

"I'm so happy, Sammy." Cat said.

"Hey, don't give me nicknames, Kitten." I teased her.

"Well look who's being ironic." Cat pulled away from the hug and smiled looking at me. "I just can't believe there's someone like you who would love someone like me." Cat placed her head on the crook of my neck. "I love you, Sammy." Cat mumbled that made my stomach release butterflies.

"I love you too Kid, so much." I held her even tighter.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**Hey guys! New chapter here! There are only 2 chapters left. I hope to not disappoint you with the ending. ;_;**_

_**Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine!**_

_**Social Media:**_

_**Instagram: _ **_

_**Tumblr: **_

_**FB page: Pizza Lover**_


End file.
